canadaswonderlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Electric Circus/MuchMusic's ELECTRIC CIRCUS returns for the holidays
Attention Entertainment Editors: MuchMusic's ELECTRIC CIRCUS returns for the holidays << Saturday, December 30th @ 9pm ET (60min.) Open Call Audition for Dancers on Nov. 25th from 1pm - 4pm @ Much HQ in Toronto >> TORONTO, Nov. 22 /CNW/ - GROOVE-A-LICIOUS ALERT! Much VJs Sarah Taylor, Matte Babel, Leah Miller & Tim Deegan host a special holiday edition of Canada's premier televised dance party - ELECTRIC CIRCUS - and MuchMusic wants the nation's best dancers to audition. It was the ultimate playground for the funky 'n' flashy. The place to get noticed. Its booming megawatt pulse resounded nationwide direct from the CHUM TV building's street-level headquarters in the heart of downtown Toronto. Chart-topping house, dance, R&B and hiphop music videos throbbed as those inside - and coast-to-coast - gyrated to EC's mesmerizing beat. For more than 15 years, DJ dynamos spun sonic delights with performances by music's hot list including everyone from Grandmaster Flash to Britney Spears. And the fans... oh, the fans. Rhythmically-gifted glitterati flocked to the corner of Queen & John Sts each week to join the action. It's time to get Canada's groove on once more. ELECTRIC CIRCUS returns for the holidays. The Nation's Music Station wants the hottest dancers around to show their stuff on November 25th from 1pm ET - 4pm ET at MuchMusic HQ (299 Queen St. West). No Macarena here! Only those 18 to 26 years of age with eye-poppin' dancing skill and style will make the cut. It's a big time chance for true talents to get spotted. Hopefuls can e-mail casting@muchmusic.com for more info. On December 1st @ 9pm ET (90min.) the show records live-to-tape. MuchMusic's chosen dancing elite will descend upon the station's famed street-front headquarters at this time. In true EC style, fans can drop by to watch the excitement. The EC holiday special airs December 30th @ 9pm ET (60min.). This big buzz hour features some of the country's top groovers shakin' it to the best dance hits of 2006. Plus the hottest dancers get profiled and choice packs highlight the best and worst EC auditions. << ELECTRIC CIRCUS FACTOIDS - Tracey Armstrong, who has choreographed for Jay-Z, Missy Elliott, P. Diddy and more, will be on site at Much on Nov. 25th to help decide who's EC-worthy. - Broadcast on Citytv Toronto from September '88 to July '93, then nationally on MuchMusic until December 2003. Over 700 episodes aired. - EC dancers were celebrities in their own right, appearing in videos, TV ads and movies. - Some of the many special guests included Bobby Brown, Salt-N-Pepa, Naughty By Nature, Backstreet Boys, Busta Rhymes, Brandy, Maestro Fresh Wes, Ice T, Chris Sheppard, Queen Latifah, Moby and Deee-Lite. - In July '98 about 40,000 descended upon Canada's Wonderland for a full-on EC rave. - Another one of the most memorable EC specials took place in Ottawa during Winterlude '99 with 15,000 screaming fans dancing on Parliament Hill. - 99 Queen St. E -Citytv's original headquarters -used to be a dance club called Electric Circus. >> ATTN. EDITORS: Photos available @ www.muchmusic.com/media. More EC factoids available at www.muchmusic.com/media. For further information: Graham Machacek, Senior Publicist, Music & Youth Services, CHUM Television, (416) 591-7400 x2593, graham.machacek@muchmusic.com Category:Press releases